Rêve prémonitoire
by Totchou
Summary: Hello! voilà ma première fic harry potter j'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors opur résumé, Harry fait un rêve dans lequel Drago se transforme en fille et ce rêve risque fort de se réaliser!


**Titre :** Rêve prémonitoire

**Auteur** : Yuna Daku Hime (email : )

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Slash, Romance, Délire, Angst

**Couples :** Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy, Drago Malefoy x Harry Potter

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling

**Chapitre 1**

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondor ; comme tous les matins depuis maintenant 6 années, prenait son petit déjeuner en écoutant distraitement les disputes de plus en plus matinales de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Dîtes vous saviez que autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu l'amour commençait toujours par la violence et finissait TOUJOURS par l'alliance ?

-Quoi ??? S'écria Ron

-Harry, tu dis n'importe quoi. ! Piailla Hermione.

-Oh mais je ne critique pas, c'est toujours mignon les disputes de couples.

-Mais on est pas un couple ! Dirent les deux sorciers en même temps.

-C'est ça et moi je suis amoureux de Malefoy !

-Qui sait peut-être. Fit malicieusement Ron.

-De quoi ???? Moi amoureux de Malefoy ???? Tu veux rire ??? Se défendit Harry en rougissant.

-Et c'était quoi les drôles de bruits que j'ai entendu hier soir ? Tu avais l'air de faire un rêve trèèèèès agréable.

-Oh un rêve ? Allez Harry raconte nous ! Supplia Hermione.

-Vous me jurez de ne pas vous moquer de moi ?

-Promis.

-Ben en fait. Commença-t-il. On était en cours de potion et Malefoy me faisait chier comme d'habitude, mais là il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait péter un plomb et je lui ai lancé ma potion dessus, et… Comment dire… Cela a causé disons…. Quelques effets secondaires…

-Et ?

-Il s'est transformé en fille.

A ce moment là, Malefoy entra dans la grande Salle et rien qu'en l'imaginant avec de longues et belles boucles blondes, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Le Serpentard leur jeta un regard noir et alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ajouta Harry. Après ce petit incident, nous avons du aller voir Rogue et Mac Gonagall et….

-Et ????

-Et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de faire passer Malefoy pour sa cousine et moi pour son petit ami jusqu'à ce que Rogue trouve l'antidote. Et ke pire dans tout ça c'est qu'à la fin je tombais amoureux de Draya.

-Draya ? demanda Ron.

-Malefoy version fille, mais j'ai aussi découvert que côtoyer Malefoy version fille m'avait fait tombé amoureux de lui, vraiment, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

Harry releva la tête et fut surpris de ne pas voir du dégoût dans les yeux de ses amis.

-Ben quoi ?

-Mais c'est génial Harry ! S'écria Ron.

-De quoi qui est génial ? Tu n'es pas censé le détester ? Demanda Harry étonné et suspicieux.

-Enfin tu vas peut-être trouver l'amour ! Renchérit Hermione.

Harry les regarda les yeux exorbités, non seulement ils n'étaient pas dégoûté qu'il ait pu rêver de son pire ennemi en tant qu'autre chose, mais en plus ils lui donnaient sa bénédiction, c'était le monde à l'envers.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ! On parle de Malefoy là !

-Oui et alors ? Dit Ron. Il faut bien que tu trouves quelqu'un !

-Ron a raison Harry. Tu n'as jamais eu personne à part Cho et sans vouloir te vexer, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était une relation.

-Harry lui jeta un regard noir, puis son visage s'éclaircit brusquement.

-Ah ça y'est j'ai compris !

-Quoi ?

-C'est l'amour qui vous mets dans cet état là !

-N'importe quoi ! Fit Ron dont le visage avait pris la couleur qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec la couleur d'une écrevisse.

-Bon, on doit aller en cours de potions. Fit Hermione toute aussi rouge pour couper court à la conversation.

Ron et Hermions se levèrent et le roux se tourna vers le survivant.

-Au fait je n'ai entendu aucun bruit ce soir là. Fit-il avant de déguerpir en vitesse laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler l'information. Soudain on entendit un hurlement et un grand éclat de rire.

-WEASLEY !!!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils étaient en cours de potion depuis bientôt une demi heure, ils devaient préparer une potion de dégnomage, qui consistait à l'utiliser comme une sorte d'engrais pour faire fuir le gnomes qui infestaient les jardins.

Cette potion qui devait avoir une belle couleur verte, avait pris une couleur étrangement rouge dans le chaudron de Harry. Il regardait sa potion d'un air dégoûté tout en essayant d'ignorer les remarques cinglantes et complètement idiotes de Malefoy.

-Oh regarde Potter ! S'extasia Malefoy, je suis sûre que ta mère avait la couleur là quand elle t'a mis au monde, elle devait être rouge de honte d'avoir mis au monde un être tel que toi.

Là c'en était trop ! Malefoy pouvait l'insulter tant qu'il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser insulter sa mère ou quiconque de sa famille.

Il se retourna furieux, prit son chaudron et lança avec rage son contenu sur Malefoy.

Il y eut une grande détonation qui fit tomber tout le monde par terre. Rogue lança un sort pour faire disparaître la fumée épaisse qui s'était crée dans le cachot.

Une fois le nuage disparu tous se regardèrent apeuré et à la fois soulagés. Soudain on entendit Panzy Parkinson hurler. Tout le monde se retourna vers le cri.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai. Murmura Harry

Ron, Hermione et tous les autres Gryffondor durent se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

A la place de là où se trouvait Malefoy, il y'avait une magnifique jeune fille blonde, les cheveux très longs, la même peau claire et les mêmes yeux aciers/ Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et semblait très en colère.

-Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait tu…

Il s'interrompit en mettant une main devant sa bouche, sa voix avait changée, certes toujours traînante mais claire et amicale.

Non ce n'était plus du tout la même voix, une voix maintenant devenue chaude et claire, sensuelle et belle , une voix féminine. (1)

-POTTER !!!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!! Fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du Survivant.

-Ca suffit Malefoy ! Fit Rogue sévéremment.

Il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Potter, Malefoy venez avec moi !

-On va où ? Demanda Harry.

-Voir le professeur Mac Gonagall. Je suis obligé puisque c'est la directrice de votre maison, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez renvoyé sur le champ ! Siffla-t-il.

Harry déglutit, Mac Gonagall étant très sévère, allait sûrement le coller pour la semaine et lui enlever une bonne centaine de points.

Harry suivit Malefoy version fille et Rogue jusqu'au bureau de Mac Gonagall.

Rogue entra sans frapper.

-Severus ?

-Je vous amène Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a encore fait le zouave dans mon cours.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau. Fit-elle en le transperçant du regard.

Harry gêné, baissa la tête.

-Mais cette fois ci, sa bêtise à blessé un de ses camarades.

Harry pensa qu'il exagérait un peu. Le regard de Mac Gonagall s'arrêta sur Malefoy.

-Qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Justement ! C'est ce que je vous disais. Ajouta le professeur Rogue. A cause de ses bêtises, Monsieur Malefoy a été transformé en fille !!!

-En … En fille ?

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy et du se retenir de rire devant son air renfrogné.

-Hum. Et je suppose que nous allons devoir sévir ?

-Exactement. Fit Rogue.

Mac Gonagall se tourna vers les deux étudiants.

-Sortez un instant je vous pris. Harry et Drago s'exécutèrent et sortirent du bureau du professeur des métamorphoses.

Drago jetait des regards remplis de haine à Harry.

-Ca va ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je te rappelle Potter que c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet éta !

-C'était un accident.

-Mouais, bien sûr, tout ça c'était juste pour me ridiculiser.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une fille pour être ridicule Malefoy. Répondit Harry.

Drago eut envie de le tuer pour avoir osé l'insulter mais il fut interrompu par Rogue qui leur demanda sèchement d'entrer dans le bureau.

-Bien. Fit Mac Gonagall. Le professeur Rogue m'a tout raconté.

Harry déglutit, si Rogue avait tout raconté ce ne serait surtout pas en sa faveur.

-Et nous avons décidé de ne pas vous prévenir.

-Mais je dois rester comme ça ? Gémit Malefoy et lui il ne va pas être puni ?

-Laissez moi finir ! Mr Potter ne vous a sûrement pas lancé sa potion sans raison, mais j'avoue qu'il aurait du se maîtriser. Nous avons donc décidé que durant tout le temps que mettrait le professeur Rogue pour préparer l'antidote qui vous rendra votre état normal, vous devrez vous faire passer pour Draya Malefoy votre cousine.

Malefoy lui jeta un regar effrayé à l'idée de devoir se faire passer pour une fille. Harry quant à lui était ravi de voir enfin ce petit prétentieux être remis à sa place et n'avoir que ce qu'il méritait.

-ET ! Ajouta le professeur Mac Gonagall, Mr Potter devra se faire passer pour votre petit ami.

-QUOI ???????????????????? Hurlèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix.

**A SUIVRE :**

:** Drago :** YUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

**Yuna :** Oui Dray ?

**Drago **: JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!

**Yuna **: Ah bon je croyais que c'était Harry que tu voulais tuer ! Oh non c'est vrai tu l'aimes trop c'est donc impossible pour toi !

**Drago** : GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!

**Yuna :** Yes je suis contente j'ai enfin fini.

**Chris :** Bravo Yuna

**Yuna **: Merci

**Duo :** YUNA ??????????

**Yuna :** Quoi Duo ?

**Duo :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Chris :** Une fic Harry Potter tu sais lire baka ?

**Duo :** J'avais remarqué merci mais pourquoi t'écris plus sur nous ????

**Yuna :** Parce que vous m'inspirez plus !

**Duo **: Comment ça Hee Chan et moi on t'intéresse plus ?

**Yuna :** C'est pas ça mais je préfère le couple Harry Drago en ce moment.

**Drago et Harry :** Pauvre de nous !!!!

**Duo et Heero :** C'est sûr vous aller souffrir.

**Chris :** Mais vous allez arrêter de les traumatisé ??? Yuna n'est pas un bourreau c'est juste une très bonne ficteuse

**Yuna :** Merci Chris Chan !!!!!!!!!!!!!! aux lecteurs : Review please !!!!!!!!!


End file.
